The Story of Jonathan Smith an Angel of God
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Jonathan and Mark nor do I own Andrew, Monica, Taylor, Tess, Sam etc. they belong to others I do own Angela she's one I created.


The Story of Jonathan Smith an Angel of God

By, Elisa Cristine De La Torre

Part 01

Chapter 01

Introducing Jonathan and Mark…

Well at first Jonathan Smith and Mark Gordon were not best friends in fact they weren't friends at all until one fateful day that Jonathan just happened to be assigned to Mark and Libby Gordon a brother and sister who constantly fought about pretty much everything under the sun imaginable.

When they weren't fighting however, Libby was often worrying about Mark's safety and well-being.

That is until one day when an angel by the name of Jonathan Smith arrived in town and changed the lives of Mark and Libby forever they were grateful to be able to know one of God's many angels was in their town doing odd jobs while he was on assignment one he needed to accomplish.

At first, Mark didn't seem to like Jonathan very much but little by little they started to get to know each other and there were times that Jonathan had to set Mark on the straight and narrow.

Like the one night that Libby had been crying because she was worried about her brother he had gone to a bar and she didn't know what time he was going to come home from you see Mark was a former police officer so he was often depressed and always felt the need to get drunk until the one night that Jonathan showed up to retrieve him from the bar to take him home to his sister's house mind you Mark fought with Jonathan but in the end Jonathan made sure that Mark got home safely and even stayed the night to make sure that his sister wouldn't worry so much about him.

After awhile Mark began to realize what Jonathan was actually doing was saving him from getting killed in the first place and he was eternally grateful for that as was Mark's sister Libby.

Jonathan told him about what he did for a living at first it didn't seem interesting to Mark he was a bit hesitant about it but after awhile he figured that when Jonathan was down on Earth he was going to need someone to drive him from assignment to assignment so Mark started to change his ways.

Jonathan told him that although he was an angel he was in need of a friend when the assignments got hard for him.

Chapter 02

How do you describe an angel like Jonathan?...

There are many ways on how you can describe an angel like Jonathan but not all of them match up perfectly as they should however, Jonathan is one of those angels who will scold if you don't listen to his advice oftentimes he has had to tell whomever his assignment is at the time to "listen up."

Jonathan Smith is an angel who has a lot of work ahead of him although his good friend Mark Gordon is often helping him with assignments because he is asked to do so and it's hard to believe.

Since he is an angel of God he has to make sure that his assignments always listen to him when he tells them what he needs to say to them even if they don't want to hear it at first of course.

Sometimes Jonathan will have his moments of being emotional but that happens to any angel but to Jonathan in particular sometimes he doesn't understand why he must deal with so much all at once.

Even if there were times that Jonathan raised his voice it was mainly because he had something that needed to be said at that particular moment he always wanted to get his point across to the others.

Sometimes it can seem like a lot all at once for an angel by the name of Jonathan Smith.

He's one of the many angels who enjoys doing the father's work without a single hesitation.

Jonathan has had many assignments some of them were so complicated that he actually cried.

There were times that he had felt like it became a little too much all at once for him doing assignment after assignment going from one town to the next not even knowing the people in that town at first sometimes it took him awhile to be able to readjust to a new location but he figured with Mark there to help him out he'd be able to do pretty much anything that he put his mind to.

Jonathan has had his share of ups and downs while on an assignment but sometimes he didn't like to share them with others he felt that they were too personal for others to find out but in the end he decided to confide in Mark and God or (The Boss) as he would affectionately call him.

There are so many adventures that Jonathan has been on with Mark I feel like I should let them tell you most of the story just to be fair for once he's had a lot of hard times on assignments but for me to describe them would be tough take it from me I am not his assignment though I wished that I was and he wasn't assigned to me although he wishes that he had been assigned to me for as much as I write the many adventures of Jonathan and Mark there are still more to come today.

Chapter 03

Jonathan and Mark their first conversation…

Jonathan: "You know Mark this is the first time that you aren't my assignment you do realize that right?"

Mark: "I sure do Jonathan although I remember when I was your assignment I was so stubborn and refused to listen to you if it wasn't for you I would have done something dumb and met with the boss sooner."

Jonathan: "Then it's a good thing that I was assigned to you on that fateful day huh don't you agree?"

Mark: "Oh absolutely Jonathan if it wasn't for you and my sister I wouldn't be here to help tell this story although I do have a quick question for you whose our new assignment do you have any ideas?"

Jonathan: "You know that is a good question Mark I just don't know the answer as of yet though."

Mark: "I'm sure that the Boss will let you know eventually as he always does with all of his angels."

Jonathan: "True, and you happen to be one of them now also if I recall correctly."

Mark: "You're right I am however, I am also the one who drives us from assignment to assignment in the blue car do you remember that car Jonathan because that car wants to get moving again to the next assignment it's aching to continue going to assignments so that we can fulfill the Boss's purpose that he set for us because he asked us to do so and who are we to argue with him right?"

Jonathan: "Right, I wouldn't argue with him if my life depended on it he's the reason we do what we do best."

Mark: "I couldn't agree more my friend and he is also the reason that we get assigned to some unique people who we meet down the road it's an amazing thing that we deal with on a daily basis."

Jonathan: "I just got the news from the Boss that our next assignment is in Los Angeles, California are you up to a trip going there yes or no come on Mark tell me please!"

Mark: "Jonathan of course I am I told you that anywhere the Boss sends us is where we will go."  
>Jonathan: "Are you Mark Gordon telling me Jonathan Smith that you accept this assignment in Los Angeles, California?"<br>Mark: "That is exactly what I am saying Jonathan."

Chapter 04

Jonathan and Mark drive to Los Angeles for their assignment….

As Jonathan and Mark drive to Los Angeles for their assignment they begin to wonder who could their assignment be and will he or she be able to understand why they were there and so forth.

Jonathan: "Mark, what did the Boss say about our next assignment?"

Mark: "Well, apparently our next assignment is a young woman who is legally blind."

Jonathan: "I don't know anyone who is legally blind in Los Angeles this is our first time."

Mark: "I believe her name is: Elisa C. De La Torre or something to that effect."

Jonathan: "Elisa, huh that's a beautiful name who was she named after by the way?"

Mark: "Her actual mom's sister which would be her Auntie Liz Martinez."

Jonathan: "Oh, I see so she's legally blind does she wear glasses Mark?"

Mark: "Yes, she has two pairs one pair is brown which are her all the time glasses and one pair is black which are used for reading only."

Jonathan: "It says here that she is going to be graduating from Metro Skills Center is that correct?"

Mark: "Yes, as of June Elisa will be in the graduating class of 2011 she's been there for 8 years that's long enough for her to be at that school."

Jonathan: "So then why are we assigned to her anyhow?"

Mark: "The Boss assigned us to her because he needs someone to help her to not make a bad decision."

Jonathan: "According to Tess's notes it states that she's engaged to be married to a computer technician is that really true?"

Mark: "Every last word of it is true she is engaged to a computer technician."

Jonathan: "She seems to have a good head on her shoulders do you think that the boss wants us to keep an eye on her health wise is that really why we are assigned to her I am very curious?"

Mark: "Yes, he truly does Jonathan he really and truly does."

Chapter 05

Jonathan and Mark arrive in Los Angeles…

Jonathan: "Well here we are in Los Angeles Mark now what?"

Mark: "Well, tonight we find a place to go to sleep for the night and tomorrow we begin our assignment."

Jonathan: "Are you sure he doesn't want us to observe tonight Mark?"

Mark: "That is what he told me to not observe until tomorrow so that it would be easier."

Jonathan: "Awww… I see so by getting a decent night's sleep it'll become easier for the observation to be done."

Jonathan and Mark observe me…

Jonathan: "Elisa's always busy doing something if she isn't on Facebook or doing her homework she's writing a new book her current book series is angels why is that Mark why couldn't she choose a different topic instead of angels what has her so fascinated with angels all of a sudden?"

Mark: "Jonathan, maybe she felt compelled and inspired to write about angels and maybe the Boss wanted her to write about his helpers how can you say something so negative about a young woman who is clearly trying to get her ideas out there in the form of a book about angels."

Jonathan: "I didn't realize that it meant that much to her she seemed like the type that didn't always get inspired right away or am I clearly mistaken again about that if so then I apologize."

Mark: "It's okay you didn't know that she was always wanting to write about angels so it surprised you is all which is understandable I know how that can actually be at times because it is always happening on assignments."

Jonathan: "That is so true it seems so strange even for her to be able to write something like that."

Mark: "She knows her stuff and that is because the Boss gave it to her in the first place she sure understands what it is like to help an angel or two with tough situations because she has done it before."

Jonathan: "She's one truly amazing young woman who really knows her stuff and is an inspiration to the countless others who have dealt with so much all at once because of everything."

Mark: "I know Jonathan it seems like a lot is on her mind for some reason but she won't say what it is right now for some odd reason she refuses to say too much about everything."

Chapter 06

The next moment…

Jonathan: "Mark, is that Elisa walking by herself or is someone with her?"

Mark: "No, she's not by herself Jonathan someone is with her I can't tell who it is though?"  
>Jonathan: "It looks like one of the other angels that I don't know really well right now."<p>

Mark: "Are you saying that you think that angel that is with Elisa is an angel of death?"

Jonathan: "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying how did you figure it out?"  
>Mark: "The boss just told me that the angel's name is: Adam AngelofDeath and he's a good guy." <p>

Adam and I walk and talk…

Adam: "Elisa, it's been quite sometime since we've seen each other how have you been lately?"

Me: "Adam, I've been okay I've just been busy with schoolwork among other things since you haven't been able to be reassigned to me I met another angel by the name of : Jonathan Smith he's okay for an angel sometimes he can be stern but mostly he feels like he has to explain everything to me all the rules and so forth I have a lot on my mind lately it seems like that anyhow."

Adam: "I don't know Jonathan really well but from what the father has told me about him he must work with a partner right a Mark Gordon if I am not mistaken he drives him to every assignment."

Me: "That's true Adam he does in fact I will be glad to introduce you to him if you would like me to."

Adam: "Actually, there is an angels convention coming up soon and I will most likely get to meet them there."

Me: "Adam, why did you really come here today something's on your mind but you're holding it in."

Adam: "Oh, Elisa I'm really worried about you in more ways than you would ever begin to realize."

Me: "Okay, what did I do wrong now Adam?"  
>Adam: "Nothing it's just you seemed kind of upset the last time we talked are you sure you're okay health wise or is something really bothering you please tell me Elisa I don't know what it is."<p>

Chapter 07

The angels convention…

Jonathan: "Mark, we don't have any assignments tonight do we?"

Mark: "No, not according to the Boss he said that we do have to go to an angels convention however."

Jonathan: "Let's get ready to go then I am sure that the others are already there waiting for us."

Mark: "I've never seen you this excited about an angels convention before Jonathan did you sleep well last night?"

Jonathan: "Yes, I did Adam stopped by to say that he and Elisa were talking when we were observing them yesterday but that he would let us know what was discussed during the convention."  
>Mark: "Let's go Jonathan we're going to be late and get into trouble if we are late."<p>

On the road to the convention…

Jonathan: "Oh I see Tess, Monica, Andrew, Henry, Petey, Sam, Ruth, Rafael and Gloria but I don't see Adam and Mandy anywhere where could they be?"

Henry: "They're in Los Angeles, California on an assignment they got the call five minutes ago by the way you're on time for this convention they're going to be a little late due to the assignment."  
>Mark: "You must be Henry weren't you supposed to be with Adam yesterday in Los Angeles California?"<p>

Henry: "I was for awhile but I had to come back to help set up for the angels convention also."

Mark: "Oh, I see so you decided to do some observing from the angelic realm right so she knew you were there either way am I right on this one so far I am just wondering is all."

Andrew: "Henry went to see who had arrived but yes you're right Mark Adam and Mandy should be here in about an hour so don't worry so much about them maybe they were needed."

An hour later…

Adam: "Jonathan, is that you my friend how are you doing?"

Jonathan: "Hello, Adam how did the assignment go by the way?"

Adam: "It went well Elisa opened up to me about what was bugging her."  
>Mandy: "You mean she opened up to us Adam I was with you remember."<br>Adam: "Right she did open up to us I thought that we were going to have to take her home."

Chapter 08

Adam, Mandy, Andrew, Jonathan and Mark chat…

Adam: "Allow me to introduce my girlfriend Mandy Angel she's such a sweet one and I am grateful to have her in my life she really knows her stuff when it comes to helping her assignments out."

Jonathan: "Nice to meet you Mandy my name is: Jonathan Smith and this is my partner Mark Gordon."

Mandy: "I know Mark from the angels meetings how are you two doing now?"

Mark: "Not too bad we like these conventions they are fun so I hear you're the sister to an angel of death huh?"

Mandy: "His name is: Andrew but many of us call him Andy for short."  
>Jonathan: "Is that him coming over here right now he has a concerned look on his face."<p>

Andrew: "Everyone I need you're undivided attention for a moment please Monica and I are going to get married in a few weeks and we would like for all the angels to attend our wedding ceremony."

Jonathan: "Mark and I have to get our tuxes soon anyhow we'll be there for you Andrew no problem."

Mark: "I hope that everyone can attend that ceremony it will be a sight to see for sure."

Andrew: "Mark, I'd like for you and Jonathan to be my best men if that is possible."

Jonathan: "Andrew, we'd be honored to be your best men no problem whatsoever on that."  
>Mark: "I agree with Jonathan on this one Andrew that isn't a problem since we won't have a lot of assignments before then."<p>

Andrew: "Great! I knew that I could count on you two thank you!"

Jonathan: "You're welcome Andrew don't worry it will be something worthwhile."

Mark: "I think that the angels convention is about to wind down for the night we'd better go help the others with the clean up duties huh?"

Andrew: "I say that is a great idea Mark."

Chapter 09

The urgent assignment in Los Angeles…

Jonathan: "Adam, tell me it's not Elisa again."

Adam: "Unfortunately it is Elisa whose our urgent assignment Jonathan."

Andrew: "Then why am I on this urgent assignment Adam care to explain that?"

Tess: "That's quite simple she needs help from more than one angel of death and Henry wasn't available to come so we asked you to take his place for the time being and Aaron has his own set of assignments since your sister is working with us it was only perfectly logical that she said that it was an urgent assignment."

Andrew: "I don't know Elisa all that well Tess you and Adam have to introduce me to her please."

Adam: "No problem Andrew we will Tess where's Mandy?"

Tess: "She's already with Elisa Adam you'll see her soon."

The others arrive at my house…

Mandy: "Hi guys how are you?"  
>Andrew: "Hi Mandy we're doing well and you?"<p>

Mandy: "I'm doing great I'm just about to get Elisa in bed so we can observe her."  
>Me: "I'm going to bed Mandy I am very tired and I don't like feeling this way."<p>

Mandy: "Good, that is what I wanted to hear now please remember that we're here for you."

Andrew: "Elisa, time for bed sweetheart don't worry I'm going to be here to observe you for most of the night."

Me: "Jonathan, what are you doing here I thought you had a different assignment tonight isn't that what you told me two weeks ago."

Jonathan: "The boss said for me to come with the angels to help to observe you Elisa how are you feeling darling?"

Me: "Okay, I guess I just wished that I understood why I have a sore throat right now is all."

Chapter 10

The conversation continues…

Adam: "Andrew, what's wrong buddy?"  
>Andrew: "I don't know what to tell you Adam Elisa's throat is acting up and she refuses to take our advice on what she should do about it I'm ready to give up on her right about now unless you have a talk with her about how concerned we are about her right now please Adam."<br>Adam: "I'll talk to her Andrew and I will get her to go to the doctor's office and find out what is causing her sore throat to remain that way but you all have to be out of the room while we talk okay."

Mandy: "Even me Adam do I have to stay outside of the room or am I allowed to stay in the room with you and Elisa?"  
>Adam: "Mandy, I may need your help so please stay in the room with Elisa and I please."<p>

Mandy: "I just needed to know Adam were you referring to my brother and our colleagues staying out of the room."

Adam: "Yes, I was referring to them when I asked them to stay out of the room."

Adam and Mandy sit down to talk to me…

Adam: "Elisa, you've got us concerned about you."  
>Me: "I don't mean to Adam I don't know what is going on with me."<br>Mandy: "That is why Andrew suggested that you go to the doctor's office Elisa."  
>Me: "I guess I may have to because it is becoming unbearable now I wished I had gone last week."<p>

Adam: "You wanted to see how long you would be able to handle it without medical attention now we're simply suggesting something that could mean the difference between life and death."

Me: "I know Adam I need to do that soon so I can have that cleared up right away so I don't die because of it."  
>Mandy: "We're not trying to scare you Elisa sweetheart we're concerned about you is all."<br>Me: "Mandy, I understand that I know that you two are concerned about me and I don't blame you."

Adam: "So are you going to make that doctor's appointment for sometime during this week Elisa."

Chapter 11

The others have their turns with me…

Andrew: "Elisa, Adam and Mandy are right sweetheart so please stop arguing with them."

Me: "Andrew, I wasn't doing that intentionally you know I was just stating that I don't like missing school unless I have to of course."

Jonathan: "Elisa, just listen to us for once we are really worried about you darling."  
>Me: "Jonathan, I realize that but I have to do what I have to do also you know."<br>Tess: "Elisa, you know that Andrew, Jonathan, Mandy, Sam, Taylor, Rafael, Gloria, Ruth, and I as well as the father are very concerned about you not to mention Mark and Henry are also."

Me: "I realize that Tess what about Monica you forgot about her."

Tess: "Yes, I forgot Monica and Petey but they are equally concerned."

Mark: "Elisa, it will be okay the sooner you have this taken care of the better you will feel."  
>Me: "I can't risk missing school since I am graduating this year you all realize that right?"<p>

Andrew: "I think you shouldn't argue with suggestions by the angels who are observing you."  
>Me: "I don't mean to Andrew I just don't want to mess everything up is all I hope that you can understand that."<br>Adam: "Elisa, all we're saying is take care of your health so we won't have to take you home."  
>Me: "Okay, I will do that Adam I will find out what is going on with me so everyone can breathe easier."<p>

Mandy: "That is all we are asking you to do Elisa it isn't as bad as you may think though."  
>Me: "I understand that Mandy I just want to feel like myself again is that a bad thing I am wondering."<br>Henry: "Little Elisa it's perfectly normal for you to want to continue to go to school but please remember that taking care of your health is also important so that you can remain well throughout your years of schooling."

Me: "Henry, I'm so sorry that I disobeyed direct orders in the past I feel so bad for not listening to you."

Henry: "Little Elisa it's okay I'm not mad at you I'm just very concerned about you is all it is hard to describe right now my sweet little one I wished that you didn't have a sore throat that way we can talk more."

Me: "Same here I wished that I didn't feel that way also please help me Henry I am so scared help me out."  
>Henry: "Sweetheart, you know that whatever the news maybe we'll be there for you today."<p>

Chapter 12

The next meeting…

Tess: "Well everyone I'm pleased with the work that you all did on assignment recently has made me very proud of you my angel babies as is the father in fact we have decided to allow you to have two weeks off with no assignments and you all can relax and hang out more often now."

Rafael: "Tess, are you serious we get 2 weeks off from assignments meaning we don't have to work for awhile but what happens if we get urgent assignments then what do we do from there?"

Andrew: "That's a good question Rafael one I had wished that I had asked oftentimes before myself."

Jonathan: "The boss said he'd let us know if there were any urgent assignments that we needed to go on."

Mandy: "Everyone Jonathan's right the father will tell us won't he Tess?"  
>Tess: "Yes, baby he will because that is how he is deep down inside."<p>

Taylor: "Sorry I haven't been attending meetings lately I have had a bunch of assignments lately."

Petey: "Taylor, it's okay we understand and I think you, Adam, Mandy, and I are due in Los Angeles in about an hour."  
>Sam: "Now wait a minute there Peter Patrick are you sure about that young man?"<br>Petey: "Yes, Sam I most certainly am the father requested that Taylor and I go to Los Angeles California tonight."

Adam: "Well Mandy and I aren't on the list for that assignment or are we Tess?"

Tess: "As far as I know Adam you and Mandy aren't supposed to go there until tomorrow."  
>Mandy: "Why are we being given an urgent assignment so soon Tess?"<br>Tess: "Since Elisa is requesting you all of you must help her through her health situation."

Adam: "So it's going to be Petey, Taylor, Mandy and I in Los Angeles right?"  
>Sam: "Yes, Adam that is right however, Tess, Andrew, Henry, Gloria, Rafael, and I will be there later."<p>

Petey: "We'll meet you there then come on Taylor, Mandy, and Adam we have to get to Los Angeles and find out what is going on right now it is something very important for all of us to learn."

Chapter 13

On the road to the assignment…

Adam: "Why didn't Jonathan and Mark show up to this meeting Petey?"  
>Petey: "That's quite simple Adam they are taking care of our assignment at the moment."<p>

Mandy: "Are you saying that Elisa is our assignment once again Adam?"

Adam: "Yes, Mandy indeed I am I know that may seem strange but the father said that Jonathan and Mark are to stay with Elisa until we arrived here to help them with this assignment which begins as soon as she is in bed."

Taylor: "Which will be soon since I can tell that she is very sleepy tonight."

Jonathan: "Hey guys what is wrong now?"  
>Taylor: "Nothing Jonathan we are just here to help you and Mark with Elisa is all."<p>

Me: "I am sleepy I may go to bed soon since I am so tired right now that's not a lie."

Petey: "Elisa, sweetheart it's past your bedtime darling I know you're pretty tired right now aren't you?"  
>Me: "I am Petey but I don't know why I want to finish this chapter before bed though I guess that is how I am deep down inside right now since I have already written a book I figured that I may as well continue to do that right?"<p>

Adam: "Yes, but that shouldn't stop you from getting a goodnight's sleep either Elisa Cristine and you know it."

Jonathan: "I'm inclined to agree with Adam on this one don't let it affect how you sleep at night."

Me: "I haven't lost any sleep over it I haven't really honestly stop worrying so much."  
>Andrew: "That's the other thing it's apart of our job to worry about you because we care."<p>

Mandy: "Andrew's right Elisa we're going to worry about you regardless if you want us to or not."

Me: "I'm not trying to argue with you all I realize that you all are really worried about me and I understand that."

Henry: "Good, we're glad that you understand that Elisa because we are really worried about you a lot."

Tess: "Elisa, it's okay baby I know that you don't necessarily like taking more than one medication and it can have a funny effect on your sensitive stomach Tess is here."

Chapter 14

Tess and I sit and talk…

Tess: "Elisa, what's wrong?"

Me: "I guess I'm just wishing that my throat felt better is all."

Tess: "Oh Elisa I know that it frustrates you that your throat is the way it is baby but you have to do what you can to help it feel better okay."

Me: "I know Tess but it's bad enough I take medication for my seizures which is the same medication that helps my migraines also not to mention my cholesterol medication and now I have to take antibiotics on top of those two no wonder my stomach has been a little extra sensitive lately."

Tess: "Baby, I've known you since you were a little girl I know that you've been through a lot in your life."

Me: "I know I'm grateful that you, Adam, and Henry were there for me since my birth."

Tess: "We'll always come by to check in on you as often as we can Elisa we love you a lot."

Me: "Adam and Henry seem to make it their #1 thing to do everyday I don't know why that is though."

Tess: "That's because they are so concerned about you they don't want you to be by yourself not ever."

Me: "They worry a lot about me I don't understand it though."

Tess: "It's apart of their jobs to worry about their assignments even the ones that they aren't assigned to anymore you're an example of that but they would rather be with you and I can see why they worry about you Adam mentions your name in conversation with Sam and I on a daily basis so that is why we ask the father to have either him or Henry available to come to observe you."

Me: "I didn't know that he mentioned my name to you all that much I must have been his favorite assignment then."

Tess: "It broke his heart when I told him that he and Henry would have new assignments after you had had your gallbladder removed he asked me if it was okay for him to at least observe you during the day I told him to talk to the father about it and to get the approval from him."

Me: "Did he ever get the approval to observe me during the day."

Chapter 15

Jonathan's questions for Adam and Henry….

Jonathan: "Adam and Henry I have some questions for you."

Adam: "What are your questions Jonathan?"  
>Jonathan: "How long have you two known Elisa for?"<p>

Henry: "That's easy we were assigned to her on Thursday, April 16th 1981 at 3:30 am in Monterey Park at Garfield Memorial Hospital."

Adam: "We also knew that we had to stay with her because of her health issues."

Jonathan: "What health issues did she have then and does she still have them now?"

Adam: "Seizures, Migraines, her back problems, her visual situation and many more there is along list of them."

Jonathan: "I heard that she was physically abused as a freshman at John Marshall High School is that true?"  
>Henry: "Yes, it is true she had a hard time sleeping at night after that said attack she really doesn't like to discuss it much so we just talk about the good moments that we shared with her."<p>

Jonathan: "Has she ever told you both anything else about her life i.e. the passing of a family member or friend."

Adam: "Actually, yes she has she has moments where she will remember her grandfather Hiram Martinez she says that Everytime the date of his birth and the date of his death come up it makes her feel sad that he's not there in body but she knows in her heart that he is there in spirit."

Henry: "Not to mention that when her step-grandmother Francis Reyes passed away in 2005 which was just as hard for her she misses her terribly and doesn't know what to do half of the time so we have to be on-call constantly checking in on her making sure she does what she can do to keep their memories alive."

Jonathan: "Has she ever had any near death experiences?"

Adam: "Yes, she has had many of them when she was thirteen and in the hospital after her first back operation her heart stopped briefly but Henry and I had to call her back and tell her "No, Elisa it's not your time yet."

Henry: "I remember after her second back operation her heart also stopped that time but it wasn't just you and I who told her that it wasn't her time the father told her also."

Jonathan: "Wow! I didn't realize she had more than one health problem."

Chapter 16

The next angels meeting…

Tess: "Okay, babies settle down now I'm pleased at what I saw on assignment recently and I have got to say Petey and Taylor you two did excellent with Elisa I saw the way you two told her it's okay to cry it will help you even when she didn't want to cry you held her until she had."

Petey: "We needed to let her know that we were there for her."  
>Taylor: "Tess, I consider Elisa to be my sister in away is that a bad thing?"<p>

Tess: "No, Taylor it's not it's a good thing because you both are "special children" of the father it is perfectly fine."

Adam: "I miss being with Elisa Tess she was one of my favorite assignments is there any possibility that I will ever be reassigned to her again."

Tess: "I'd say that there could very well be a strong chance that you will end up being reassigned to her Adam."

Henry: "What about me Tess will I be reassigned with Adam?"

Tess: "It's quite possible that you will be Henry but I don't know as of yet."

Mandy: "Adam and Henry were Elisa's angels since her birth right Tess?"

Tess: "That's right Mandy they were her angels and if they want to be her angels again I don't see any harm in it."

Andrew: "But that isn't your decision to make now is it Tess?"

Tess: "No, it's not just my decision the father has some say in the decision making process."

Andrew: "I've only been with her a few times myself but mostly I'm where the father needs me to be."

Tess: "At times it's with her friend Megan M. and other times it's with Linda."

Andrew: "Right, exactly wherever I am needed is where I will go."

Sam: "Andrew, how would you like to observe her this week at school?"

Andrew: "I don't know Sam will she listen to me is my question?"

Sam: "You'll never know if you don't try Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, I'll do it on one condition and that is that she doesn't go out to eat anything."

Chapter 17

Jonathan's point of view…

Hello everyone Jonathan here I am going to give you all my point of view on this combined story.

I don't mind that it involves the other angels such as Adam, Andrew, Henry, Sam, Tess, Monica, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, Mandy etc. it was something that Elisa (she's my assignment) came up with.

So I just decided to go along with it because since she felt compelled to write it as a crossover between Highway to Heaven and Touched by an angel I felt honored that she would decide to do that.

Elisa's ideas are usually inspired right away but for some reason her inspiration seems to be something that she enjoys most of all she feels so compelled to tell this story as a crossover.

This young woman has a bunch of ideas that continuously flow from her fingertips to the page of this book which is a crossover not that I mind it though I seem to be happy about it because it keeps her ideas fresh and new everyday that she adds something new to the storyline along the way.

She is so amazing and I am grateful she has chosen a book to make a crossover story.

She should write more of these types of stories this would be some interesting reading for generations to come.

She really works hard on writing stories like this or something similar to that of course.

Although she has had her moments where she has almost given up on everything that she has worked hard for.

It seems like there have been moments that she has had her moments even though she won't say much about them right now.

Right now she seems a bit worried about another Facebook friend of hers she won't disclose the name though because she feels that she shouldn't have to since she is going to be praying for her and her friend that is all that she will share with me I don't see why she won't say her name to me.

I guess she has her reasons for it but I wished that she would trust me.

Maybe she will when she is ready to I mustn't rush the girl for that would be wrong.

Chapter 18

Jonathan talks to Andrew…

Jonathan: "Andrew, I have a situation with an assignment right now."

Andrew: "What seems to be the situation Jonathan and how can I help you with it?"

Jonathan: "It's Elisa she refuses to share what she has discussed with one of her Facebook friends with me and I don't know how to get her to open up about it could you please help me?"  
>Andrew: "I will do my best to get what I can out of her but if she doesn't want to talk about it you can't force her to."<br>Jonathan: "Thanks Andrew I didn't know who to come to for advice and Adam was busy with other things so he suggested you since you give great advice at least that is what he has said."

Andrew: "Well, you know Adam he's always asking for my advice on something whether it is an assignment or something totally different he's been known to ask me for it either way."

Jonathan: "I see what you mean but what do I do about Elisa though I don't want to be forceful with her if she doesn't want to give me the information should I still wait until she does."

Andrew: "Allow me to find out what is bugging her and then I will let you know from there."

Jonathan: "Okay Andrew but please be gentle with her because the information that she was given is very sensitive and I don't know if she will share it or not she's not in a sharing mood."

Andrew: "Jonathan, she'll share it with me I will tell her that I will keep it under strict confidence so she won't have to worry."

Jonathan: "I sure hope that you can get her to share what is on her mind because I have tried."

Andrew: "Give me an hour and trust me she'll be telling you what she didn't want to tell you."

Jonathan: "I had better be going the boss needs to see me about something concerning the assignment."

Andrew: "I'll let you know how our little chat went Jonathan."

Jonathan: "Thank you Andrew I am eternally grateful for that."

Andrew: "You're welcome Jonathan and whatever the father asks you to do just do it okay."  
>Jonathan: "You know that I will I always do what he asks of me don't I for as long as you have known me?"<p>

Andrew: "Yes, you do and I have known you for a few weeks already."  
>Jonathan: "Exactly, in that time I have learned not to disobey his direct orders."<p>

Chapter 19

Andrew stops by to see me…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like to know under strict confidence why you won't share the information that a Facebook friend gave to u tonight?"

Me: "Andrew, this isn't any ordinary Facebook friend her name is: Elisha Wells and she's concerned about a friend of her whose name is: Sam Sanders I didn't think that I could trust Jonathan with the information because he'd just tell me to stay out of it that it wasn't my place to give advice and so forth."

Andrew: "Elisa, you must tell him you do realize that right?"  
>Me: "Andrew, I don't need him to be worried about this situation."<p>

Andrew: "Elisa, just do me the favor and tell Jonathan the truth."

Me: "Okay, I will I guess I have no other choice in the matter now do I?"  
>Andrew: "No, you most certainly don't trust me it will be a lot better for the both of u."<p>

Me: "I'll tell him on one condition that he doesn't tell Mark and the others about it."

Andrew: "I'll have a talk with him about it tonight Elisa don't worry."

Me: "Thanks Andrew and I am sorry that I didn't share this earlier forgive me."

Andrew: "Elisa, of course you are forgiven I know that it is hard to share certain things."

Me: "Thanks for being so understanding and thanks for helping me with what was weighing on my mind."

Andrew: "Okay no problem and I am going to see if Jonathan has arrived yet."  
>Me: "According to Mark he hasn't yet he's still with the boss or (the father) as we know him."<p>

Andrew: "Oh I see he hasn't returned yet well he will soon and he'll tell you something I am sure."

Me: "Andrew, I am not going to doubt it that is for sure that he will tell me something since I know he will."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you confided in me now if you could do the same thing with Jonathan that would be a big help to us all do you understand what I am trying to say to you Elisa Cristine!"

Me: "Whoa! I never in my lifetime thought that I would ever hear an angel of death use my first and middle names so sternly in a sentence before just like you did now that kind of scared me."

Chapter 20

Jonathan's return…

Jonathan: "Okay, Elisa tell me what you should have told me in the first place?"

Me: "Well, my Facebook friend Elisha is concerned about a friend of hers and is afraid that she may lose her."

Jonathan: "Would the friend's name be: "Sam Sanders by any chance?"  
>Me: "Yes, it would most certainly be that name how did you know?"<br>Jonathan: "Andrew told me about the conversation that you two had."

Me: "Oh, I see he wanted you to know who it was right?"

Jonathan: "Yes, I can't say I blame you for not telling me the information I knew that you wanted it to be between you and the boss and that I wasn't really supposed to pry into that."  
>Me: "I'm just glad that you understand why I didn't tell you in the first place it was just too hard to."<p>

Jonathan: "It's okay the boss told me that you had your reasons for it which I totally understand."

Me: "Thanks Jonathan I thought that you would be upset with me about this or something to that affect."

Jonathan: "I have learned to manage my anger and not show it so much when it comes to others."  
>Me: "I still struggle with that and I don't know why that is it is so odd for some reason."<br>Jonathan: "Elisa, it's not going to be easy but I will help you the best that I can to manage your anger."

Me: "Please Jonathan I can't take it anymore I don't like being angry all the time."

Jonathan: "You're going to have to trust me though all I can do is try to help you."

Me: "Jonathan, I'd give anything to learn how to manage my anger please help me out here."

Jonathan: "That is exactly what I wanted to hear Elisa I am glad that you said those words."  
>Me: "I feel like I have lost my way and I need to find it again please help me I can't find my way."<p>

Jonathan: "You'll find it Elisa it will take time but you will find it."

Me: "Let me guess you're an angel of God so I had better "listen up."

Jonathan: "Yes, but I am more than just God's angel Elisa I am your friend also."

Part 02

Chapter 21

The Story of Jonathan Smith an Angel of God…

Although this is the title of the book I wanted to elaborate on what Jonathan actually does when he isn't on assignments with Mark he's relaxing and thinking of what to do next?

Each and Everytime he has to go on an assignment he makes sure that he is able to help that person realize that that it is okay to cry that God (The Boss) will always hear what they are saying because it is being said from their hearts and he wants them to see that his love is eternal and unconditional.

Jonathan has done many unique things in his life it is something that is truly amazing for those who have been shown a little piece of heaven here on earth by him to know that he actually cares enough to do something that he feels is very important for the many who have felt lost but have ultimately found their way back to God (The Boss, The Father etc.)

Since he has many names which I won't go into at the moment because it would take all night for that.

Jonathan has been an angel of God for quite sometime and he will explain it in the next chapter as I write the storyline in this one and it is along storyline that I am writing it may take awhile to finish.

Since the storyline is one of the longest that I have ever written in the longest time I have a lot on my mind.

This is a story that I have had in the back of my mind for along time I wished that I had thought of this along time ago it would have been a big help for me it really would have helped me in many ways.

This is a unique story about a unique angel whose name is: Jonathan Smith.

There have been times that he has given someone's spirits a lift.

In God's eyes that is a true gift to give someone else's spirits a lift.

Jonathan has a lot to say so I will allow him to tell you the rest or at least I will do my best.

There have been moments in time when he has needed help from his friends old and new.

Jonathan Smith is a great angel of God in many ways nowadays he has a lot of assignments lately.

Chapter 22

Jonathan explains what being an angel of God is like?...

Hello, my name is: Jonathan Smith and as an angel of God I have a bunch of assignments some are challenging more so than others but I don't mind that the boss assigns me to different people for I am his angel and I will do as I am told as his angel because he has asked me to do what he has required.

I, Jonathan Smith promise you that this book will not be boring in anyway shape or form for I am an angel of God and I have been asked to tell you my story although it is being typed by a young woman whose name is: Elisa Cristine De La Torre and I am grateful that she has decided to write this book I know that I have griped about her writing angel books but now it seems to be more of an investment than anything else for those who don't have a strong connection with God himself it is worthwhile for many to learn about him especially through the books that she has been writing she is a hardworking young woman and is always making sure that things go as planned.

Although right now she isn't feeling well she isn't letting that slow her down because she is willing to show her strength where she may seem weak at times but she has a lot of work ahead of her.

The more that she writes the more interesting each new book will become in her book series I hope she continues to write angels stories because they bring out an interesting crowd of people.

I couldn't be more prouder for this young woman for all that she has done in her life thus far she's shown so many sides of herself just by becoming a published author is a great gift in itself.

She writes interesting stuff now I am rambling on and on but I don't care I want to give her praise for the hardwork she puts in behind everything that is always needed to be taken care of.

As I have said before I, Jonathan Smith am an angel of God and I will remain one for along time to come.

Sometimes I am called to do various jobs that God (The Boss) asks me to do and I do them without hesitation because he has asked me to do them and I know that I must fulfill his purpose.

Sometimes it isn't easy to fulfill his purpose but it must be done for many reasons necessary.

Fulfilling the boss's purpose make the assignments go a lot smoother in someway for both the angel and the assignment.

That is why it is best to always work in a team oriented situation.

Being in a team oriented situation is something that many don't do which they should do.

Chapter 23

More about Jonathan that you didn't know…

Angel

Likes to help out others

Fulfills God's Purpose

Loving

Caring

Considerate

Respectful

Affectionate

Emotional

Busy

Always on assignments

Mark Gordon (partner, confidant, friend).

Has done odd jobs during past assignments.

Loves to learn what he doesn't know about his assignments.

Kindhearted

Sweet

Strong-willed

Many other things I can't recall right now.

There are a lot of things that you don't know about Jonathan Smith besides the fact that he is an angel of God and often works with his friend and confidant Mark Gordon he has his share of struggles when it comes to the complicated assignments that he is often given.

There have been times of frustration and emotion for this kindhearted, sweet, kind, and loving angel some more so than others because of the way things have changed for many reasons.

Chapter 24

Another angels point of view on his story…

Hullo, everyone my name is: Monica and I am hear to tell you about a good friend of mine whose name is : Jonathan Smith you see the reason they have asked me to tell you about him is because in the past we have worked together on many assignments or at least that is what I have been told lately I don't know I haven't heard from him recently.

He is always on one assignment or another most of which involve the "wee ones." He loves them the most he told this to Andrew and I one day after a very tiring assignment in which we were teachers at a school somewhere where I am uncertain at the moment.

He also told us that he had an assignment in Los Angeles, California and did we know anyone from there?

We told him that in fact we did know someone who lives in Los Angeles, California and that she is a published author and we were wondering why he was asking us all of these questions.

Andrew says I let my curiosity get the best of me but to be honest with you I know for a fact that I don't although he may think so I don't but then again I am not about to argue with him either.

As you can probably tell Elisa isn't very strong right now the poor dear still has a "wee bit" of a sore throat which should go away soon we don't want to bring the "wee one" home not yet.

Jonathan is always observing her on occasion he'll look like he's ready to cry his eyes out.

This is his story and I am his colleague/coworker trying to tell this story it is hard when you have too much running through your brain all at once but little by little it gets done.

Jonathan would be pleased that his story is becoming a true masterpiece one that the generations will read for along time to come because to be honest with you it's worth it.

As his colleague/coworker I have had to remind him about angels meetings and so forth.

Many feel like they need to deal with something that has changed for along time to come.

Jonathan Smith is an angel of God who knows how to follow the rules the way that they are supposed to be followed and he doesn't usually get angry unless you've done something to get him angry fair warning when Jonathan is angry hit the deck literally he blows.

Chapter 25

Andrew's take on Jonathan Smith…

Hello everyone my name is: Andrew and I am also one of Jonathan Smith's many friends/colleagues/coworkers we don't work together as often but when we do it is a unique experience just recently he got assigned to a young woman whose name is: Elisa and he had requested my assistance on this assignment because he didn't know what to say to her so I told him to just tell her the truth on how he was feeling and he had said something about being harsh with her and so forth I told him that sometimes being harsh is part of an angel's job but he didn't seem to like that all too much but I also told him that he can't always be soft with his assignments all the time sometimes being a little hard on them didn't hurt.

He had told me that he was that way with her once or twice and she seemed to be a bit hurt with him about the harsh way that he spoke to her but it told him this, "No, Jonathan you can't always be easy on your assignments sometimes even being a "wee bit" harsh helps."

He asked me what a "wee bit" meant and I explained that it meant a little bit and that I am engaged to an Irish angel so that is where I picked that up from he said that he didn't mind it he was just wondering was all he has a tough time at times when it comes to staying focused.

There have been moments that I have tried to explain many things to Jonathan but sometimes it can be a "wee bit" of a challenge to explain something to another angel.

He has asked me a lot of questions although I have told him that only God had the answers he continued to ask me regardless of the many times that I had told him.

I am concerned that Jonathan isn't very focused on what he supposed to be focusing on.

I may be his colleague/coworker but even I know to stay focused while on an assignment.

Sometimes I worry about Jonathan I often wonder if he knows that I worry about him if not he should.

Well that is all I can say on my half of his story for now it seems like there is more on the way though.

God bless you all!

Remember God Loves You just the way you are!

Andrew

Chapter 26

How do you describe a normal day in an angel's life?...

I haven't found that answer yet although when I do I will let you know.

Sometimes it takes more than one way to come up with a description of a day in an angel's life.

The angel I am referring to is none other than Jonathan Smith himself he's a very busy angel.

Who is constantly on assignment in either one location or another it varies most of the time.

Is there ever a normal day in an angel's life I mean honestly though is there such a thing as that?

Since this is Jonathan's book I am just adding others to the story to make it extra special.

I wanted to write about a different angel of God and give the readers something fresh and exciting to read if they don't like this one I have more ideas for stories that they will love for certain.

By the time this is finished I will have a reputation for being a well-known best-selling author and to make this known Jonathan's story is a "wee bit" different from the many others that I have previously written there have been many times that I have felt like these things have changed me in a much more dramatic book in away this is an inspirational story.

This is something that I have really worked diligently on at times it may seem like a lot is on my mind but really I just want to be able to deal with something that I feel is important at the moment such as writing this story it means a lot to me for some reason.

There are moments that I have always wanted to write a crossover story and here is the first one in a crossover series.

I may write more but I am uncertain as of when that may possibly be of course sometimes it will seem like a lot all at once because many people feel that writing a crossover is such a burden when really it isn't it's more of an adventure in itself of course.

I love the fact that I am able to write something about one angel and still add the others to the storyline even though they really don't belong in the story in the first place nowadays.

Chapter 27

Why I chose the title The Story of Jonathan Smith An Angel of God?...

There are many reasons behind this title and one of them is the fact that I enjoy writing angel stories.

The other is simply because I have always wanted to write something new and exciting.

These ideas just popped into my head one day and I just started typing them out of nowhere.

I feel like this title says it all about Jonathan Smith and what he does as one of God's angels he obviously knows his stuff when it comes to his assignments at this point he is telling me that I have to put a stop on his story and start on my most important things as a student.

Right now however, I want to finish this chapter and this part to show that I was able to finish something and that I didn't have to put a stop on it in order to finish it right away.

This book has become an inspirational tool for me since I began writing books.

There have been moments that I have wanted to know whether or not I was doing the right things or not by writing a book series about angels I feel that I am doing the right thing but then again I always ask for someone else's opinion in the end because I kneed to know whether or not I should continue writing or not because of the way that I continuously express myself through the written and spoken words both help me greatly.

It seems kind of strange but for me to be as inspired as I am in so many ways it will always make a big impact on me even if I don't continue to write books which is one thing that I doubt that I will ever stop doing because with so much inspiration flowing through me I feel that God is using me in a different way that he wants me to be able to tell the world about the wonderful angel whose name is : Jonathan Smith and his partner Mark Gordon among the other angels who have inspired my stories along the way today.

Sometimes, I feel like there are a lot of ideas inspiration wise that have me going crazy because of the way that things continue to happen in big ways for me when I am inspired by God.

There are times that I have been used for one purpose or another whether it was to inspire a family member or a friend or even my fiancé whomever the father asked me to inspire I inspired them a great deal and I showed them that there are good people in this world all they had to do was look really hard for them and they would find them honest God will inspire you when you need inspiration the most he knows your heart and your spirit and he knows that you have had challenges along the way to where you are headed now.

Chapter 28

More angelic conversation…

Taylor: "Jonathan, tell me something when you first got assigned to Elisa what were you expecting from her hmm?"

Jonathan: "Well, Taylor I kind of expected her to be someone who didn't know God's love really well but I soon found out that she knows it all too well because she has shown it in the way that she writes her books and does her homework assignments although I am slightly disappointed that she didn't do her Business English Homework tonight but I guess she's still a bit depressed about something what I have no idea."

Taylor: "It's because her deceased grandfather's birthday is on Friday April 1st 2011 and she is really missing him it's not that easy for her since she doesn't remember how old he will be so she doesn't like to say too much about it but that is okay she has her reasons of course.

Jonathan: "It's not because your Uncle Andrew is upset with her now is it?"  
>Taylor: "That could be part of the reason for her depression yes but not the main one though."<p>

Jonathan: "What did she do exactly that has him so angry with her?"

Taylor: "She showed up to class late and now is feeling extremely guilty about it."

Jonathan: "She'll be fine I heard that her friend Megan was a "wee bit" hard on her but didn't mean to be care to explain to me Taylor."

Taylor: "She was telling Megan about how frustrated she was and I guess she just was exhausted and wasn't really paying attention so she got slightly annoyed with her that was about the time that Megan informed her that her angelic father (Andrew Angel) not to be confused with Andrew AngelofDeath of course was upset with her for arguing with our angelic parents (Rafael and Gloria). She felt so bad that she wanted anything to be taken home that is how depressed she got but we had to stop her from thinking that way."

Jonathan: "Is she still upset if so how can I help her not stay upset and why is she upset in the first place?"

Angela: "She's a little upset but not much she's hoping that she can sleep tonight."

Chapter 29

The conversation continues…

Jonathan: "I don't understand why would Elisa feel the need to go home?"

Adam: "It's obvious when she's depressed like this she tends to think that way."  
>Henry: "If you would like we could talk to her for you Jonathan and see why she is so depressed?"<p>

Jonathan: "That would help me greatly thanks I'm grateful for your help."

Henry: "Not a problem maybe by us talking to her she'll begin to heal from the hurt she feels."

Jonathan: "I'm hoping so Henry she's going to need her angels more than ever right about now."

Henry: "You're not kidding Jonathan she certainly does she's never stayed depressed before."

Adam: "I know Henry I know I'm worried about her too I can't stand to see her so down now."

Henry: "Adam, let's think about what we are going to say to her okay."

Adam: "I say we give the "God Loves You." Speech it has worked before.

Henry: "I'm leaning more towards the "I am an angel" Speech but both sound good to me.

Jonathan: "I'd say give her both of them and let her know that she is loved that always helps."

Henry: "Jonathan's right at this point both do sound good why not let's go see if we can find her."

Adam: "Are you sure Henry I mean what if she doesn't want to hear our speeches."

Henry: "Oh she'll listen trust me she will listen and she will not argue with us about it."  
>Adam: "Henry, don't be so harsh I thought you loved her don't you love her Henry?"<p>

Henry: "Adam, of course I do but being harsh is just my style and you should know that by now."

Chapter 30

Adam and Henry's Speech…

Me: "Adam and Henry what are you two doing here?"

Adam: "Elisa, you're going to listen to us right now!"  
>Me: "Oh is it another speech about not doing my homework?"<br>Henry: "No, Elisa Cristine this isn't concerning your school assignments."

Me: "Then what is it concerning Adam and Henry I really want to know."  
>Adam: "We would like to know why you have been so depressed lately Elisa?"<p>

Me: "I don't know how to explain that it just seems to happen whenever I feel guilty about something."

Henry: "Such as being late to class for example yes we've been observing you lately."  
>Me: "How do you know I didn't mention anything to you all about being late to class?"<p>

Adam: "Elisa, we're angels sweetheart we just know these things darling you've got to stop doing that though that's why you're being punished darling for not listening now do you understand?"

Me: "I guess I just didn't realize that I did that much damage before and I didn't realize until now."

Adam: "Elisa, sweetheart I know you are upset and I know that you want to do everything possible but sometimes it would be wise for you to be a little more kinder to others we're not saying that you aren't but you have to realize something darling for as long as we have known you you've never been this way before so you have us very concerned of course."

Henry: "What Adam's trying to say darling is simple you really need to follow the rules as they are set and no more bending them either that means doing all of your homework and doing everything in class no texting between classes for awhile because your focus will be thrown off."

Me: "Henry, that's unfair I need to do something not just homework all the time."

Adam: "Elisa, just listen to us we're saying this for your health and well-being darling nothing more."

Chapter 31

The lectures begin…

Henry: "Elisa, why didn't you do your homework tonight hmm?"

Me: "I was watching my Wednesday night show and I forgot Henry."

Adam: "Elisa, please get your homework out now and no arguing about it."  
>Me: "Yes, sir I am going to do it now so you won't be on top of me about it."<p>

Adam: "Did you finish your homework already Elisa please be truthful with me Elisa."  
>Me: "I did a little bit of it but Henry said for me not to strain my brain right now so he said that I could finish this project after doing a little bit of my homework which I felt grateful for anyhow."<p>

Adam: "It's okay Elisa I know that you are exhausted so I will let it slide for now because you are obviously working hard to get everything that you can possibly get done finished without a single hesitation."

Me: "Adam, it's not necessarily all that easy for me to do mind you I wished that it was but to be honest it really isn't all that easy because I have so much to do and so little time to do it in it is becoming even more challenging at the moment I really do wish that I could do everything the way that I used to be able to but that is just asking for too much for some odd reason I feel like it just tends to happen out of nowhere and I can't take it anymore I mean it I am so super annoyed."

Henry: "Elisa, sweetheart we can understand that you are annoyed and how frustrating it must be for you at times however, you have to listen to what we say and if you refuse to listen then we will punish you by not allowing you to go on to Facebook during the week or on the weekends is that clear?"

Me: "Yes, sir it's crystal clear I just wished that I didn't have to suffer with this punishment anymore I am tired of this punishment I can't stand it any longer it is so annoying and I don't understand why I have to deal with not going off campus it is so unfair I want to go back to going off campus I don't want to suffer with this anymore I need to get away from the school every now and again."

Adam: "Tell you what we'll allow you to go off campus if you promise not to be late to class or to school."

Me: "Okay, I don't see a problem with that since I know I will be constantly observed by you and Henry as well as the others of course sometimes it will seem strange but what can I do right?"

Chapter 32

Professor Andrew AngelofDeath…

Andrew: "Good Morning Class!"

All: "Good Morning Professor Andrew!"

Andrew: "Okay, whose missing today in this classroom?"

Jonathan: "I'd say her name but she doesn't want me to."

Andrew: "Mr. Smith please come to my desk for a moment."

Jonathan: "Yes, Professor Andrew what did I do now?"

Andrew: "It's not so much on what you did it's what you didn't do you didn't remind your assignment that she had a very important test today and is that why she is late because of some personal business?"

Me: "Sorry, I'm late I didn't mean to be late but I had something very important to take care of right away."

Professor Andrew: "Mrs. Fernandez we are going to have a very long talk after class today."

Me: "Yes, sir I understand completely and it won't happen again I promise sir I won't do it anymore."

Jack: "Elisa, what did you have to do that you are so late to class today in the first place?"

Me: "Jack, I can't talk about it right now I need to stay focused on the test and I'm already in trouble with Professor Andrew for this in the first place for being late I need to get this done."

Jack: "Okay, I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to ask you that question forgive me I am sorry."

Professor Andrew: "Mr. Johnson do I need to speak with your sister about your constant disruptions?"

Jack: "No, sir I won't do it again I am sorry for interrupting your lecture again."

After class….

Professor Andrew: "Okay everyone you all know that I want to see your homework done."

Jack: "Are we dismissed for today or not?"

Professor Andrew: "All except for Mrs. Fernandez she and I need to discuss some important things."

Chapter 35

Adam and Jonathan arrive to pick me up…

Adam: "Jonathan, where's Elisa it's not like her to be in her class this late?"

Jonathan: "I think she mentioned a meeting with one of her professors someone by the name of Andrew."

Adam: "I think I may know him he's one of my colleagues I am sure he'll let her out soon enough."

Meanwhile in the classroom…

Professor Andrew: "Elisa, I am very disappointed that you haven't been showing up on time for class and I am about to give you a failing grade but I am also going to give you an opportunity to give me a reason why I shouldn't fail you right now please tell me why I shouldn't do that right away right now!"

Me: "I would say so I can continue to learn what I need to know about my schoolwork and so forth."

Professor Andrew: "Okay here's my decision you are to do everything and I mean everything tonight."

Me: "Yes, sir I promise to do all of my work tonight and I promise to make sure that it's done accurately."

Professor Andrew: "Elisa the real reason I needed you to stay was not just because of your schoolwork but I've been noticing that you haven't actually been paying close attention in class lately care to talk about it."

Me: "I've had nothing but questions about my life lately and I wished that everyone would let me be."

Professor Andrew: "Unfortunately that isn't going to happen anytime soon as I am sure that you are well aware of it by now you're holding something inside that you don't want to share what is it?"  
>Me: "I have no idea what you are talking about I am not hiding anything at all I am fine Professor Andrew."<p>

Professor Andrew: "I'm concerned about you this isn't your style you are usually more forthcoming with the information when I ask you something did I say something wrong to you?"  
>Me: "No, it's nothing like that Professor Andrew I have had a lot of odd jobs to do lately and I haven't had time to sit and study in a peaceful setting I mean writing books isn't easy for me."<p>

Chapter 36

I finally meet up with Adam, Jonathan, and Monica…

Me: "Hi Adam, Jonathan, and Monica sorry I kept you waiting so long."

Adam: "It's okay Elisa we kind of figured that your professor wanted to meet with you after class today."

Jonathan: "So what did he have to say and how much homework have you got for tonight?"  
>Me: "Not a lot and enough to make it an all night study session with Mandy and Angela."<p>

Adam: "Assuming that we allow that to happen of course because tonight you will have to stay home while we go out."

Monica: "Now Adam you know the "wee one" will do all of her homework I will be with her making sure that she does it and doesn't stop unless it's time to eat something or to go to bed."

Jonathan: "Monica is Andrew going to be with you tonight while you are taking care of Elisa?"  
>Monica: "Yes, he will be in fact I have to meetup with him very soon see you at home Elisa."<p>

Me: "Okay, Monica I don't see why I have to stay in when I could be having fun out of the house also."

Adam: "That is quite simple Elisa you need to do your homework and not just some of it but all of it."

Me: "Fine, I'll do it and I will prove to Professor Andrew and Ms. Monica that I deserve to be let out of the house more."

Jonathan: "Awww… but first my dear you must do your homework and keep your grades up."

Me: "Okay, I get the hint I have to do it all of it and no messing up in class anymore right?"

Adam: "Yes, that's right no messing up anymore please Elisa you must show them what you can do."

Me: "Can I go now Andrew and Monica are waiting for me inside and knowing them their patience can wear very thin if I am not inside at a certain time have a great time tonight Adam and Jonathan."

Jonathan: "Thank you Elisa and please listen to Andrew and Monica okay darling we'll be back in the morning."

Me: "Hopefully, I am not asleep still when you arrive."

Adam: "If you are we'll let you sleep because of the hard night of studying."

Chapter 37

I walk into the house to discover Andrew and Monica…

Me: "Hi guys am I late or something?"  
>Andrew: "No, nothing like that we would like for you to get started on your homework right now though."<p>

Me: "Umm…it would be on my other flash drive which is in my pouch right now."

Monica: "Then you must get it and the actual assignments out right now!"

Andrew: "You heard Monica Elisa you know what you must do now."  
>Me: "I don't want to do it right now please!"<p>

Monica: "What was the promise that you made to Adam and Jonathan hmm?"

Me: "That I'd do my homework without an argument and I am doing terrible about not arguing."

Andrew: "Elisa, sit down and listen to us do you really know why we are here at all?"  
>Me: "No, I'm not really sure what your purpose for being here is right now."<p>

Monica: "Elisa, we've noticed that you haven't been feeling well lately so it had us concerned."

Me: "That's practically my whole life what else is new?"

Andrew: "What Monica means Elisa is that we're afraid that you may not make it through the night."

Me: "What are you talking about yes I will."

Monica: "Not if you don't take better care of yourself you won't."

Me: "Okay, who told you my test results and I want to know now."

Andrew: "Are you sure you want to know who told us this information?"

Me: "Yes, Please tell me I would like to know who told you the news please tell me."

Monica: "It was God who told us sweetheart he hasn't told Adam and Jonathan anything yet."

Me: "Oh great I have homework and now two angels who are worried about me that is just great."  
>Mandy: "Actually, it's more like 8 angels worried about you Elisa just so you are aware."<p>

Me: "Wait a minute 8 angels who are the other 6 angels that are worried about me now?"  
>Andrew: "Does it matter who they are you've really got more than 8 angels worried."<p>

Chapter 38

My question for Andrew…

Me: "Exactly how many angels are worried about me?"

Andrew: "Well, there's Tess, Sam, Monica, Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, Angela, Mandy, Jonathan and I not to mention Mark and the others who are really worried about you."

Me: "Is it about my health is that why you all are worried about me is that it?"

Jonathan: "That and the fact that you didn't keep your word on doing your homework."

Me: "I'll do it tonight after we drop my fiancé off okay please Jonathan please let me."

Adam: "That's fine darling we know you need to relax right now anyhow."

Jonathan: "What happened to doing your homework Elisa Cristine hmm?"

Me: "I didn't have the right assignment so I couldn't do it and Henry said I needed a break anyhow."

Andrew: "Since when does Henry make that decision Elisa hmm?"

Henry: "Since I saw the way she was looking Andrew it was like she couldn't keep her eyes focused really well so I said it's okay Elisa take a break your brain is clearly worn out it's obvious."

Adam: "I'm inclined to agree with Henry here Andrew Elisa clearly works very hard on her schoolwork when she needs to and right now she needs a break from it all which I can't say I blame her on this one she does really do a lot of work and you've noticed it also."

Andrew: "I realize that she does a lot of work Adam but if she intends on graduating she must continue to do it."

Jonathan: "We're all friends here let's not fight about what Elisa should or shouldn't do right now let's help her to stay healthy first maybe that will help us to help her with her other things also."

Mark: "I have to agree with Jonathan he's right she doesn't need stress right now she needs her angels."

Andrew: "You're right Mark I didn't realize that she has dealt with so much."

Me: "I realize that you all are concerned about me which is understandable okay."

Andrew: "We're glad that you do Elisa you're just a precious child of God."

Chapter 39

Jonathan's point of view…

Hello everyone Jonathan here and I am here to give my point of view on what I do on assignments which is a lot I just make sure that the people that I am assigned to understand that I am just doing my job as God's angel and that I have a lot of work that needs to be done I don't stay in one location for along time as you can probably guess I go to where I am sent by the Boss and at the moment I am in Los Angeles, California taking care of a young woman whose name is: Elisa C. De La Torre and she is listening to some Lady Antebellum music on her IPod courtesy of her fiancé who is the computer technician and a sweetheart also at the same time.

I don't mind being assigned to her she really is a unique young woman and really does care about what we tell her about her health she's really doing her best at everything nowadays.

She's very precious to us all including (The Boss) or as she likes to refer to him as God.

She is a great writer she just doesn't give herself a lot of credit since she's been feeling kind of down lately and doesn't know what to do or how to stop herself from becoming depressed it's hard on her.

There must be something that she can do to help the world see that also it is so unique that she is writing this in the first place she really needs to really express herself with her words and I am glad to help her to stop stressing so much all the time it will help her a lot in many ways that is for sure.

She's a great help to all of us angels in many ways by writing our stories in book format though she wasn't comfortable with it at first of course there have been moments like that for sure it's okay though.

I hope that she sees it as clearly As I do right now I really do hope that she does because there are times that she has dealt with so much all at once it's hard it's difficult for her of course.

She tends to be a bit forgetful about her glasses but if we tend to remind her she will remember.

She's not that bad though she just forgets at times is all it can be a bit of a challenge for her.

She has a lot of work ahead of her and we tend to make sure she's okay and if she is feeling ill we should know what we have to do to keep her well and first and for most she needs to get some sleep.

She's been busy with so much besides her schoolwork of course which should be her main focus.

I know I sound like I am rambling on and on but as an angel I can't help it of course it's a force of habit.

Part 03

Chapter 40

Andrew and the others tell Jonathan's story…

Andrew: "Well, guys it looks like we're being asked to tell Jonathan's story who is willing to help us out."

Adam: "I'll definitely help you Andrew."

Rafael: "You can count on me to help Andrew."

Tess: "Angelboy you know that Sam and I will definitely help."

Monica: "As well as Gloria, Taylor, Mandy and I Andrew."  
>Andrew: "Thanks guys well let's see we got to know him from the time we met him in Los Angeles, California he was assigned to Adam and Henry's former assignment Elisa if I am not mistaken."<br>Monica: "Awww… that's right you were her professor and I was her tutor I remember now."

Tess: "I like his work ethic although he may work in a different part of heaven he knows how to make his assignments feel comfortable with him there showing them what unconditional love is all about."

Gloria: "I don't really know him all that well and I do know Elisa pretty well since Adam and Henry introduced Rafael and I to her the time she wasn't well which was about the time she was writing his story if I am not mistaken of course she seems like a sweet young woman she just has a lot of stress and I don't think that Jonathan understands how much stress she has deep down inside."

Adam: "I've tried to tell him to be calm and gentle with her but he wouldn't listen to me or to his partner Mark for that matter she seemed like she was ready to cry."  
>Tess: "I will have a talk with Jonathan and Mark at a private angels meeting yes Sam will be involved."<p>

Andrew: "So Jonathan's story is a crossover huh?"

Tess: "It appears to be Angelboy which I no problems with."

Adam: "Neither do I Tess I like it but I don't know about Jonathan right now."

Sam: "Leave Jonathan and Mark to us Adam as for you and the other angels we will decide who is going to be assigned to Elisa any volunteers tonight?"  
>Taylor: "I'll do it Sam honestly I am glad to do it she's special she deserves a "special angel."<br>Andrew: "In fact Monica and I will help Taylor tonight and then we'll alternate in the morning with Adam and Mandy."

Chapter 41

The private angels meeting between Tess, Sam, Jonathan, and Mark…

Tess: "Okay here's the reason Sam and I called a private angels meeting and no it's not because you have an assignment Jonathan and Mark it has to do with your attendance from what we've been seeing we aren't very pleased with your participation lately you've been late to not just assignments but to meetings and this displeases us and God very much so we're putting you on probation which means you'll do assignments but the more local ones and report to the father and us after they have been completed."

Jonathan: "What about Elisa who're her angels?"  
>Sam: "Well, that would be Taylor, Andrew, and Monica tonight and tomorrow Adam and Mandy."<p>

Mark: "Why aren't we assigned to her again?"

Tess: "That's quite simple Mark Jonathan has clearly been a little too tough on her."

Jonathan: "All I wanted for her was to be able to finish her schoolwork and get a decent amount of sleep."

Tess: "But that doesn't mean you have the right to be hard on her that is why we switched out the angels."

Jonathan: "When will Mark and I get reassigned to her again?"

Sam: "As soon as your probation is through as for right now you two are to meet with the father."  
>Mark: "You mean that the Boss knows about the said incident?"<br>Tess: "Yes he most certainly does and he's not very pleased with either of you."

Jonathan: "Can we meet with him tomorrow please?"  
>Sam: "No, he's requesting you now I suggest that you get it over with."<p>

Mark: "Jonathan, we may as well do as we are told after all we are angels."

Jonathan: "Oh okay I suppose it can't be that bad right?" 

Mark: "Hopefully, it isn't but whatever his decision is we will respect it."

The father: "Jonathan and Mark you two are on probation."

Chapter 42

Meanwhile on assignment in Los Angeles, California…

Andrew: "Why are we back here again Taylor I forgot."

Taylor: "Elisa's our assignment Andrew and Monica's already with her and if we don't hurry she'll be yelling at her for something and I know you don't want that right my friend."

Andrew: "Yes, that's right I don't want that to happen to Elisa because she dislikes when anyone yells at her she's very frustrated that Jonathan and Mark won't be assigned to her for awhile."  
>Taylor: "Andrew, we almost passed her house there's Monica and she's looking like she's about to lose it."<br>Andrew: "Taylor, go into the other room with Elisa while Monica and I talk in private please."

Meanwhile in my room…

Taylor: "Elisa, we're really worried about you darling what's going on with you little sister?"  
>Me: "Nothing, Taylor I've just got a lot of stress is all if you can believe that of course?"<p>

Taylor: "Is it because you're being told to finish your classes in a quick but orderly fashion."

Me: "That and I want to move into my own place with my fiancé soon also can you blame me?"

Taylor: "No, I can't say that I can but whatever happened to following your dreams Elisa hmm?"  
>Me: "I can still do that as a married woman can't I Taylor?"<p>

Taylor: "I suppose that you could but that won't be so easy with having to look for a job in order to pay the household bills and so forth."

Me: "I have thought about that honestly Taylor and I still want to get married to him either way."

Taylor: "Listen Andrew and Monica are also here if they tell you to go to bed soon please just listen to them."

Me: "I guess I will I don't see as I really have much of a choice anyhow now do I?"

Taylor: "Yes, you've got plenty of choices but one thing that I suggest is that you don't argue with Andrew and Monica."

Me: "I have no intentions on doing that because I know better than that in the first place."

Taylor: "I should hope that you do know better little sister I am just warning u."

Me: "I know big bro I know that you're warning me I am so sorry that I haven't listened before."

Chapter 43

Still on assignment…

Andrew: "Monica, what's the matter Angelgirl?"

Monica: "Elisa's not listening to me I've told her to get ready for bed like 5 minutes ago."

Andrew: "Monica, you've got to learn to be patient with this "wee one" of the father darling."

Monica: "That's the problem I've run out of patience with her Andrew I need your help to set the rules."

Andrew: "I will talk to her and tell her how we feel about this situation okay."

Monica: "Please Andrew have Taylor come out here to keep me company while you two are talking."

Andrew: "I will see what I can do sweetheart but there no guarantees he'll leave her side."

Meanwhile in my bedroom…

Taylor: "Elisa, I must go and talk to Monica for awhile Andrew would like to speak with you in private I won't be far away in case you need me I will be within walking distance so you can find me."

Me: "Okay my big bro go ahead and keep Monica company Andrew and I should be fine on our own."

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I would like to know why you were giving Monica a hard time about going to bed when she simply requested that you do just that sweetheart why are you being so disobedient?"

Me: "Andrew, I don't mean to be I am not sleepy yet is all."

Andrew: "Elisa, you have to get up in 6 hours so I suggest you do as you are told."

Me: "Are you going to tell Adam and Mandy about what I did tonight please say no?"  
>Andrew: "I won't tell them on one condition and that is that you shut down the computer after you finish this chapter and learn to not bend the rules because you seriously don't want me to lecture now do you?"<p>

Me: "No, I think I have had enough of the lectures for awhile but I will apologize for not listening."

Chapter 44

Jonathan and Mark think about me…

Jonathan: "Mark, I can't stand being away from Elisa I would like to see how she's doing?"

Mark: "Jonathan, I am sure we will be assigned to her again but for now we must do what we can to regain the Boss's trust again so all we can do is observe from the angelic realm for now."

Jonathan: "I've asked the boss how she's doing with Andrew, Monica, and Taylor being there with her all he could tell me was that she's okay according to Taylor she's upset that we got taken off the case."

Mark: "I just heard from Andrew that she disobeyed Monica's request to go to bed 5 minutes ago."

Jonathan: "That's not like Elisa at all why can't we go down there and help her?"

Tess: "Because you two are on probation at the moment that is why but we'll lift it for you to go and observe if you would like?"

Jonathan: "We do miss her Tess."  
>Tess: "I've got a better way on which you can observe her do you see the monitors in the front of you?"<p>

Mark: "That's the earth scope right?"  
>Sam: "Very good Mark it is you'll be watching her that way for awhile."<p>

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles…

Andrew: "So are you going to go and get ready for bed Elisa?"  
>Me: "Yes, Andrew I am don't worry I am not staying up late again."<p>

Andrew: "Good then let's get a move on shall we?"

Me: "Okay, I will do that now."

Andrew: "I don't see any moving Elisa."  
>Me: "I'm done getting ready for bed Andrew."<p>

Andrew: "Oh okay now it is time for bed sweetheart."  
>Me: "Okay, I know when you say it in that way not to argue."<p>

Chapter 45

Jonathan and Mark observe from heaven…

Jonathan: "Andrew, how's she doing tonight?"  
>Andrew: "Okay, I guess she tried to do a little bit of her homework but just couldn't do it."<p>

Jonathan: "Are her allergies acting up again that concerns me I'm sorry that Mark and I can't be there to help you all out like we usually do but Tess and Sam as well as the boss want us to learn a lesson."

Andrew: "It's no problem Jonathan sometimes it's best that most of the angels stay in heaven to do the behind the scenes stuff we all can't be on assignment all the time but it's okay either way don't worry."

Jonathan: "Andrew, why is she so vulnerable right now do you know?"

Andrew: "It's because she has a very bad cold and it isn't easy for her to breathe right now."

Mark: "Shouldn't she be in bed right about now Andrew hmm?"

Chapter 46

Andrew, Monica, and I chat…

Andrew: "Elisa, why aren't you asleep right now darling hmm?"

Me: "It's kind of hard for me to relax enough to go to sleep right now."

Monica: "Elisa, "wee one" it shouldn't be that difficult I know for a fact that the best way to get well is to get enough rest which you haven't been doing lately and that really concerns us darling."

Me: "I realize that Monica it is just so difficult for me to do at times because I am constantly coughing a lot of the time and it just makes it extremely difficult for me to stay asleep long enough."

Andrew: "Now Elisa you know better than to say that you obviously know that we care about you."

Me: "Andrew I know that but what am I supposed to do I can hardly talk right now it hurts so much."

Andrew: "Well, then don't talk so much but just listen instead."

Me: "By listening are you implying that I do what I can here on earth before I go home to heaven?"

Andrew: "Very good Elisa I am impressed as to how you figured that out so quickly on your own?"

Me: "It didn't take long I just thought about it for awhile and it came to me at that moment."  
>Andrew: "That's very good Elisa I am impressed as to how fast you have learned some things."<p>

Me: "It doesn't take long when you aren't feeling well to figure these things out it just takes a minute or two."

Andrew: "Well now Elisa shouldn't you be in bed darling."

Me: "I know that I should be in bed by now it isn't easy though."

Andrew: "Tell you what I will stay by your bed to make sure that you are okay."  
>Me: "Andrew, you don't have to do that for me I can handle it on my own."<br>Andrew: "Please don't argue with me Elisa I am only doing this because I care and nothing more."

Chapter 47

Jonathan and Mark are finally off of their probation…

Jonathan: "Mark, do we have any assignments that you know of?"

Mark: "Actually, no Jonathan we might soon though I am not sure how soon that will be though."

Jonathan: "I'd like to go back to Los Angeles and spend sometime with Elisa again if the Boss allows us to."

Mark: "We'll find out at the next angels meeting which happens to be in a few minutes of course."

Jonathan: "We'd better get a move on then Mark I wouldn't want to be late for anymore angels meetings."

Mark: "Let's go Jonathan or we will be late and that won't look good for us."

Jonathan and Mark arrive at the angels meeting…

Tess: "Well, hello Jonathan and Mark I see you decided to join us."

Jonathan: "Yes, we came to the conclusion that sometimes being stern with an assignment isn't the best way to go."

Mark: "We really thought about it long and hard and would like to know if we could be reassigned to Elisa at some point we do really miss being assigned to her and we know she misses us."

Sam: "You maybe reassigned to her on one condition and that is that you both don't lose your tempers with her is that understood?"

Jonathan: "Yes, Sam it most certainly is understood."

Mark: "We won't lose our tempers with her anymore and when we feel that we are nearing that point we will simply ask our colleagues to help us out with her which shouldn't be a problem."

Tess: "That's exactly what I have wanted to hear from the both of you I am sure you will have some tough times while on assignment but you will have the father and your colleagues to help you out."

Jonathan: "Speaking of our colleagues where are they right now?"

Chapter 48

Tess tells Jonathan and Mark where they are?...

Tess: "Well, right now they're on assignments at the moment."

Jonathan: "Are they in different locations on assignment Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, Jonathan they are Andrew, Monica, and Taylor are in Los Angeles California right now."

Mark: "Let me guess Adam and Henry are in another state on an assignment right?"

Sam: "Yes, but they will eventually alternate with Andrew, Monica, and Taylor."

Mandy: "Andrew, Monica, and Taylor are on their way back right now Tess."

Tess: "Thank you Mandy please let them know that I need to speak with them as soon as they arrive here."

The arrival of Andrew, Monica, and Taylor in heaven after a long and tiring assignment…

Andrew: "Hello, Mandy are Monica, Taylor, and I in some kind of trouble with Tess that you are aware of?"

Mandy: "No, Andrew you three aren't in any trouble however she just needs a report on the assignment that you three were on previously is all that I know."

Monica: "Andrew, let's go to the meeting and surprise Tess what do you say?"

Taylor: "I agree with Monica let's go to the meeting so we can give our report to her in person."

Andrew: "Okay let's go and let her know that we are here."

Chapter 49

Andrew, Monica, and Taylor arrive on time to the angels meeting…

Andrew: "Hello, Tess we're back from Los Angeles, California."

Tess: "Well, look at you three how was the assignment?"

Taylor: "Okay and very uneventful at the same time."

Monica: "Elisa, wasn't that bad she just had a lot on her mind and she still needs some angelic guidance."

Andrew: "Monica, Taylor, and I made sure she understood that we weren't angry with her and that she understood that we were concerned about her because of the way she was feeling which isn't very well at the moment."

Taylor: "I wanted to stay a little bit longer but I also knew that you wanted our report on this assignment right away."

Tess: "Well, I am pleased that you 3 came on time to this angels meeting and I do need to speak with the 3 of you afterwards also because I need to know if there were tough times while on assignment."

Andrew: "There were some tough times however we let her know that she will always have God and his angels watching over her whenever she is feeling down and depressed about something."

Taylor: "We also told her that anytime she needed anyone of us all she had to do was ask the father for one of us by name and we would be there for her."

Monica: "She's such a precious "wee one" of the father I hope that she continues to inspire others."

Tess: "I see what you mean I know that you all care about Elisa deeply she's very precious in the father's eyes because she's his little girl even though she won't admit it right away."

Andrew: "I have a question for you Tess and don't take this the wrong way but is it true that you, Adam, and Henry were once assigned to her when she was brought into the world on Thursday, April 16th 1981?"

Tess: "Yes, angelboy it is true we were there for her birth on that day."

Monica: "Was she always a fast "wee one" Tess?

Tess: "No, not always at first she had to learn how to walk and talk but as she got older she got even faster that is until she had to have two back operations done."

Chapter 50

Jonathan walks into the meeting to find out what is being discussed?...

Jonathan: "What are you all talking about Tess?"

Tess: "Jonathan, this was way before you ever got assigned to Elisa but it's about the time that Adam, Henry, and I were there for her as her angels if you would like to hear this story then take a seat next to Taylor and Ruth."

Andrew: "This was long before Monica and I knew her also right Tess?"

Tess: "Actually, angelboy you knew her name before she was brought into the world so you kind of knew her but if you mean as for being friends with her it was long before that but that didn't mean that you didn't know who she was because you did."

Adam: "I remember that day so well she certainly was a beautiful baby she looked like a "little angel to both Henry and I."

Henry: "That's where I came up with Little Angel Elisa but my favorite nickname was always Little Elisa even though she didn't like it much but she sure had a lot of love in her heart for all of us."

Tess: "She still does to this very day I know that you two go to visit her more than I do but she isn't your assignment anymore so why do you still go to visit her Adam and Henry hmm?"

Adam: "We can't help it we miss being with her a lot Tess and since she's not feeling well right now we figured that this would be a great opportunity to catch up with her on our funny moments."

Henry: "Not to mention that we almost took her home twice during this year already what if this time we really do have to take her home to the father which is one thing that we are hoping that we won't have to do Tess that is another reason that we are constantly visiting her because we are worried about her right now."

Jonathan: "Adam and Henry I understand your concern for Elisa and I know what that is like to take someone home although I did it a lot differently with one assignment he was one of the ones that was one of the hardest for me you could say that I was being tested as an angel to see if I was angel of death material I was that little boy's angel of death in away."

Andrew: "Jonathan, I didn't realize that you had hard assignments in the past why didn't you say anything?"

Jonathan: "I didn't know if you all would understand what I was going through at the time."

Tess: "Jonathan, what you did in the past does sort of make you an angel of death also."

Chapter 51

Mark's take on The Story of Jonathan Smith An Angel of God…

Hello, everyone my name is: Mark Gordon and I have been partners with Jonathan Smith for quite sometime now he's a great angel and advisor he's always willing to help his assignments through their rough patches not too long ago we were assigned to a young woman whose name is: Elisa C. De La Torre and she was a very interesting assignment however we did something that no angel should ever do on an assignment and that is we lost our tempers with her and didn't realize it.

Yes, we felt bad for losing our tempers with her but we felt like we weren't being heard until our supervisory angels Tess and Sam told us that we would be put on probation for a time in order for us to learn a lesson about how not to lose our tempers with an assignment ever again so we promised not only them but the Boss that we would try harder not to lose our tempers with our assignments so they gave us another chance at being assigned to Elisa and everything worked out well.

As Jonathan would say, "Mark, you know that every day is full of new challenges and new adventures."

He'd be right about that because there are new things in which you can learn so much all at once or little by little if you prefer whichever comes first of course sometimes Jonathan has hard assignments and doesn't like to bring them up with me and I have always told him that he can confide in me whenever he needed to.

He says that he's grateful for my friendship and sometimes I tend to worry about him but that I know that sometimes he has a lot on his mind some of them are hard to put into words right away since he has a lot of assignments and I am responsible for driving him from one assignment location to another.

He is eternally grateful for the help of our many angel colleagues also although he won't admit to it.

I guess you could say that Jonathan is always doing something to help someone else out he enjoys every moment of what he does best for it is apart of his job description as an angel.

Chapter 52

Jonathan's P.O.V. (point of view).

Hello, everyone Jonathan here I am very pleased with the way that this book is being written in my honor however, I would like to see the author of this book get some well deserved rest every now and again.

She's really great at what she does for us but she needs to remember that her health is just as important also we're not scolding her or anything we just want her to take care of herself is all.

Andrew one of my colleagues has often told me that I mustn't be too soft with her but I don't have the heart to lose my temper with her she does some great writing and I can't thank her enough.

My other colleagues Petey, Monica, Taylor, Adam, Henry, Mandy, Rafael, Gloria, and Angela who is actually her angelic older sister often tell me that I need to be just a "wee bit" stern with her but not too much though.

Mark often tells me that it is entirely up to me on what I want to tell her on a daily basis because it doesn't matter to him as long as it is a message from the Boss is all that truly matters to him he feels whether I am stern or not that I will most likely get it through to whomever I am assigned to at the moment and oftentimes, it happens to be Elisa but that is on rare occasions of course.

I, Jonathan Smith an angel of God feel that there are a lot of misconceptions about us in general people say that we have wings not all angels have wings most do but all of us mostly we are God's servants and the best way for you to know it is us is by the heavenly glow that surrounds us when we are giving our speeches which are courtesy of God or the Boss himself because he has asked us to deliver these said messages to the many people who have not heard the messages before.

Sometimes I am unsure on what I want to tell her because it seems like there are many things that I wished that I understood about her maybe it is just something that I have running through my mind since I haven't taken care of her before it is something that is new to me so it takes sometime to get used to dealing with what she must deal with on a daily basis every now and again.

Since I am one of God's many angels I have to be stern but not too stern with her even though I don't particularly being stern but what can I say when I am asked to be stern I must do as I am told.

It is hard sometimes as an angel it is difficult for me to get the message through to her but she just listens to what I have to say instead of arguing with me it's hard to believe sometimes it is so sterange.

Chapter 53

Another angelic conversation…

Jonathan: "Mark, why does it seem like Elisa is always laughing at everything nowadays?"

Mark: "It helps her to feel more alive and a lot happier that is why she is always laughing Jonathan."

Adam: "You know that even though Henry and I are no longer assigned to her we still worry about her I hope that you two understand that we will be constantly checking in on her."

Jonathan: "That's fine you two should check in on her to see how she is doing as often as possible that would help us out a lot Adam you are a great friend for an angel of death."

Henry: "I think we may do that this week if we can Jonathan but don't tell her anything though."

Jonathan: "Is it a surprise for her birthday is that why you don't want me to say anything to her?"

Adam: "Yes, that is why we don't want you to say anything to her it's a surprise for her 30th birthday."

Henry: "I can hardly believe that she is going to be 30 years old what happened to my little Elisa?"

Jonathan: "Henry, she's still your little Elisa that hasn't changed although you may not think so but she is that is for sure."

Adam: "I'm inclined to agree with Jonathan at this point Henry she will always be your little Elisa for along time to come so don't worry about that okay."

Henry: "You're right Adam I guess I just miss her is all I can't help it."

Jonathan: "If it's any consolation to you Henry you and Adam can stay tonight Mark and I have to move on eventually."

Adam: "Jonathan, your next assignment doesn't start until tomorrow night you need to follow direct orders and stay put or you and Mark will face the wrath of Tess and Sam again and I know you surely don't want that right?"

Jonathan: "You're right Adam we'd better stay what was I thinking?"

Mark: "You weren't thinking Jonathan you were somewhere else at the moment."

Jonathan: "Okay, I didn't think that my own partner would say that but he's right."  
>Adam: "Yes, he most certainly is correct for saying that Mark good job with that by the way."<p>

Chapter 54

The next angels meeting which is led by Andrew…

Andrew: "Well, everyone it appears that Tess and Sam asked me to run this meeting are there any objections so far?"

Jonathan: "No, none that I can think of right now Andrew."

Adam: "I don't mind it Andrew at least you don't yell at us for being late to meetings like they do."

Andrew: "That's true Adam however, where are Mandy and Taylor though have you heard from them lately?"

Henry: "I think that they are on an assignment at the moment they just called me and told me that that they would be running late to the angels meeting and to let you know that they said that."

Andrew: "Thank you Henry that was very kind of you to do that for them."

Mandy and Taylor arrive before the conclusion of the angels meeting…

Mandy: "Sorry we're late Andrew we had an urgent assignment in Los Angeles, California that needed our attention."

Andrew: "It's okay Mandy you're not late in fact you made it on time we were going to discuss our assignments anyhow oh by the way Tess and Sam are a supervisors convention all this week so it will either Adam, Henry, Aaron, Monica, or I running the meetings for awhile since they will be gone."

Mandy: "Oh cool! We get to talk more freely yay!"

Adam: "I thought that you would like that sweetheart I can see that you are happy."

Jonathan: "Sorry to interrupt you all but Andrew you're needed in the hallway right away."

Andrew: "I'll be right back stay put guys and keep quiet please I need to find out what is going on?"

Meanwhile in the hallway…

Tess: "Hello, angelboy how's the angels meeting going?"

Andrew: "It's going well Tess Mandy and Taylor just arrived from their urgent assignment in Los Angeles about five minutes ago and we were just about to have the discussion about the assignments when I go called away by Jonathan what's wrong Tess you're awfully quiet?"

Chapter 55

The conversation continues…

Tess: "Oh I guess I'm just tired and we a lot of work to do at this supervisors convention we may not be giving assignments for a few or so I'm asking you Andrew to help in that department and be sure to give the angels their assignments while we're away can Sam and I trust you to do that?"

Andrew: "Absolutely, Tess I think I have Adam and Henry scheduled for tomorrow to observe

Elisa anyhow."

Tess: "Good, those two should observe her they seem to worry about her a lot lately I don't know why that is though."

Andrew: "It's because they almost brought her home twice this year but Elisa asked the father for more time."

Sam: "Whose working with Mandy tomorrow morning Andrew?"

Andrew: "Mandy is going to be with Jonathan and Mark where I don't know yet the father hasn't given me details on that one yet and Monica and I have an assignment elsewhere where we'll most likely meet up with Rafael and Gloria for the first part other than that Aaron's going to do some local cases and write up his report for the next meeting Mandy and the others will write theirs also."

Tess: "That's what I like to see angels working together in a team oriented situation that is exactly what I like to see I am pleased that Sam and I can trust that the meetings will be run smoothly without us there."

Andrew: "Yes ma'am they will be speaking of meetings I must return to this one so we can continue the discussion of assignments and whose assigned to whom all the necessary angel stuff."

Tess: "Okay baby goodluck and if there is any trouble don't hesitate to call us."

Andrew: "I won't but I doubt that there will be any trouble tonight it's just a quick meeting and then off to bed for us we all have to work in the morning so we have to be up at a certain time."

Sam: "You know Andrew if there was an angel of death supervisory position you'd be the one to get it."

Andrew: "Really, Sam you think so I hope and pray that there is one then."

Tess: "As do we baby you deserve it after all the hardwork you do as the angel of death."

Chapter 56

Andrew returns to the angels meeting…

Andrew: "Okay, so where were we everyone?"  
>Monica: "Something about assignments Andrew before you got called away."<p>

Andrew: "Thank you Monica she's right though guys we all have assignments in the morning so I want to see teamwork on these assignments and no horseplay or the father as wheel as Tess asn Sam will find out about it."

Mandy: "You never did mention where Jonathan, Mark, and I would be tomorrow?"

Andrew: "How would you three like to be assigned to a student who attends a college in North Carolina?"

Mandy: "Okay, sounds good to us we'd have to get some sleep then so may we be excused from this discussion please Andrew."

Andrew: "Okay, since you said please yes you may goodnight Mandy, Jonathan, and Mark."

Mandy: "Goodnight Andrew love you bro!

Jonathan: "Goodnight Andrew thanks again!

Mark: "Night Andrew and thanks!

Andrew: "Okay for those that remain we all have assignments in the morning also however in different locations remember teamwork is important on these assignments I want to see that."

Monica: "I believe Adam and Henry have already left for theirs Andrew they want to get a head start on theirs."

Andrew: "Those two are very wise to do that Monica where we they supposed to be anyhow?"

Monica: "I believe it was Los Angeles, California taking care and observing Elisa if I am not mistaken."

Aaron: "You're not Monica they left a note stating where they'd be if we needed them for any reasons."

Chapter 57

Jonathan's hushed discussion with Mandy and Mark…

Jonathan:(whispering) Mandy, Mark listen guys since when is Andrew the one who runs the meetings?"

Mark: also whispering "Jonathan, he just following direct orders given to him by Tess and Sam."

Mandy: whispering but annoyed "Guys, let's get some sleep because he wants us up early in the morning."

Andrew and Monica head off to bed…

Andrew: "Night Monica see you in the morning!"

Monica: "Night Andrew see you then my love."

Meanwhile Taylor and Angela go to bed or try to…

Taylor: whispering "Angela, what's wrong sis?"

Angela: whispering "I can't stop thinking about Elisa."

Taylor: "We could ask Adam and Henry if they need extra help you know?"  
>Angela: Not a bad idea Taylor."<p>

Adam and Henry get a phone call…

Adam: "Yes, Taylor what is it?"

Henry: "Adam, what's wrong buddy?"

Adam: "Taylor and Angela want to help us with our observation of Elisa."

Henry: "Yes absolutely tell them to come along then."

Adam: "We're outside guys come on!"

Taylor: "Okay let's go Angela!"

Angela: "Coming Taylor!"

Andrew checks in on Adam, Henry, Taylor, and Angela…

Andrew: "Well now I like this team four angels for one assignment that's beautiful!"

Adam: "Thanks Andrew we felt that we needed extra help with Elisa tonight."

Chapter 58

Andrew's approval of Adam's team…

Andrew: "I approve of this and so does the father Tess and Sam would be pleased when they return to see that you are working together I have to return to heaven and scold three naughty angels for staying up late and let me tell you I may observe them longer for staying up late."

Henry: "If you don't mind me asking is your sister one of them?"

Andrew: "Yes, Henry she is she knows better than to talk when it's time for bed."

Taylor: "Actually, she was the last one who talked tonight Jonathan was the first one who talked."

Andrew: "You heard them talking is that true Angela did you and Taylor hear Jonathan, Mark, and Mandy talking?"

Angela: "It was more like loud whispering but yes they were loud."

Adam: "That's why Taylor and Angela decided to come with us."

Andrew: "I understand Adam I will have to set them straight tomorrow."

Adam: "Don't be too hard on them Andrew they do have an assignment to get to in the morning."

Andrew: "As do we all I will see you later Adam I am going to go and get some sleep before my assignment."

Henry: "I think he went with Taylor and Angela to make sure Elisa was getting ready for bed."

Andrew: "Oh okay just tell him I said goodnight then I didn't know he had walked away."

Henry: "Don't worry I will and you do deserve the supervisory angel of death position Andrew."

Andrew: "I know thanks for the praise Henry you know we're not necessarily friends but we could be."

Henry: "It couldn't hurt and it might help us both in the long run since we do work for the father."

Andrew: "My point exactly Henry you know how to be an angel of death even though you speak harshly."  
>Henry: "It's just my style Andrew there's not too much you can do about that anyhow."<p>

Andrew: "I wasn't thinking of changing you or the way you speak just maybe toning it down."

Chapter 59

Almost done with the story of Jonathan Smith…

Well here we are almost done with this story and I have put the main characters talking in this chapter.

That is because they do a lot of in the previous chapters and since this is a crossover story it's a mixture of both shows aka Highway to Heaven and Touched by an Angel.

I felt that I made them do enough talking for this book which is a crossover.

Jonathan and Mark do go with Mandy to where they were assigned to go to and they make it on time.

Adam and Henry are with me as are Angela and Taylor.

Andrew, Monica, and Aaron meetup with Rafael and Gloria.

Tess and Sam come home to a quiet heaven wondering where everyone is and discovering that they are on assignments.

So you see all and all even though this was my first crossover story I don't think that I did all that bad.

Some say that writing a crossover story is hard it isn't if you put a lot of imagination and effort into it.

Once you write one you are bound to write another and another and so forth.

This story was actually fun to write I had no idea how fast I would be able to finish it.

It took sometime even though I was sick for most of it I still pushed on and got it done.

It took a lot of prayer and faith among other things that I have had to help me along the way.

I feel like I have dealt with so many new things while writing this story it is so amazing.

It took nearly forever to get the jumbled ideas unjumbled long enough to put them on the pages.

I am grateful to God for the wonderful things that he has given me in my life and I know he will continue to help through it all.

I feel truly blessed to have known the many people of my youth through recently and I am glad.

God has blessed me immensely!

Elisa

Chapter 60

The conclusion of The Story of Jonathan Smith An Angel of God…

Well here we are at the conclusion of the story of Jonathan Smith an angel of God it was a thrill to write I really enjoyed the stroll down memory lane with Jonathan and his buddy Mark Gordon.

God Bless You all.

Remember God is Love!

Love,

Elisa

Note: This is for the heavenly father and his holy angels thank you for your help and guidance.

I will be posting this to my fanfiction page under crossovers for anyone who is interested.

Love,

Elisa


End file.
